Emotionally Wrecked
by Frenzy In Delirium
Summary: Bella has an addiction, Edward is distant, Emmett has been abused, Rosalie was raped, and I have visions. Now what can I say about Jasper, well one word...perfect. We're not crazy, we've just had rough lives. I'm Alice and I live in an asylum. AH OOC AXJ
1. I Live In An Asylum

**Quote: **_"A question that sometimes drives me hazy: am I or are the others crazy?" -Albert Einstein_

**Song: **_Hold Tight by Valentyne Krush (reminds me of Alice's bubbly attitude)_

* * *

**Emotionally Wrecked**

* * *

**APOV**

It was cold.

It is always cold here. Nothing I do makes it warm.

I'm tired of this place.

Being here makes me emotionally and physically exhausted.

But its all I have…my only home.

They feed me, even though the food is horrid and distasteful. They give me a room, even though it is small and windowless. They give me a bed, even though the bed is lumpy and unforgiving on my body.

They even give me clothes…well rags that are called clothes. The fabric is unflattering and just plain hideous.

Style is the one thing that set me apart from everyone. Match that with my personality, it made me…unique.

But now all I am is…emotionally wrecked.

---

I was sent to the asylum when I was 14, I'm 17 now…almost 18.

It has been the longest 3 years of my life.

The reason I'm here?

You tell me.

They think I'm crazy.

No, I've never killed someone. No, I don't have one sided conversations with myself. No, I don't see things that aren't there. No, I don't here voices inside my head.

I'm just me, Mary Alice Brandon…ignore the Mary.

---

"Mary." Sans my approval, Victoria, one of the workers here, came barging into my room without a care.

"Its Alice." I murmured. "How many times do I have to tell you people."

"Hmm…well _Mary_." Bitch. "Its time for your session with Dr. Cullen and then your off to lunch!" She tried to sound cheerful, but it came out as fake just like her plastic face and breasts.

I reluctantly got off of my bed, making it creak as my weight was removed off of it. Placing a fake ass smile on my face, I brushed past her out of the room.

Victoria led us down the familiar halls, swaying her hips like the tramp she was.

I watched as her fiery red hair swished back and forth. I wanted to rip every strand from her pasty skull. That is how much I hated her.

Maybe I am crazy.

"Here we are." Victoria stopped in front of a white steel door, turning around to face me with her beady brown eyes. "Have fun, Mary." She sang.

Did I mention that she was a bitch? I did?…good.

I resisted the urge to flip her off. Turning toward the door, I grabbed the handle and pushed it open.

I walked into the office, letting the door close softly behind me.

Carlisle was sitting behind his desk, looking attentively at the papers in front of him. When he heard me come in, he looked up at me with a smile.

"Alice." I smiled in returned. He respected my wishes on being called Alice. "Have a seat, please?"

"Carlisle." I greeted once I sat down. Carlisle encouraged me to call him by his name, so that I would feel more comfortable around him.

I would feel comfortable around him anyway. He just has that calmness around him. I've known Carlisle since I first arrived here.

I remembered him standing there dressed in his white lab coat with his blonde hair perfectly combed back and his blue eyes sparkling friendly.

Since I was only 14 and very frightened, he made me feel more at ease. He was like a father to me.

"Before your check up, I just wanted to ask you a few questions?" Carlisle waited for me to nod before continuing. "Okay have you been taking your medication?"

"Though they're unnecessary, yes I have been." I leaned back into the chair and crossed my arms in front of me.

"Any nightmares, disturbing dreams?"

"Other than being in this hellhole, no." I smirked at his raised eye brow.

"Have you been adjusting to your new roommate?"

"Bella? Yeah I have, she's a little shy, but I think we could be the greatest of friends." I started fidgeting with the sleeves of my long grey shirt, nervously. "I have a question of my own."

"Ask away." Carlisle put down his pen and leaned back waiting for me to speak.

"When am I getting out of here?" I held my breath already knowing what the answer is going to be.

Carlisle sighed and I cringed in response. "You know I can't answer that. There is not a definite date, but I can say that since your almost 18, you will have more options. Sorry if that's not what you want to hear."

"Its fine Carlisle." I raked a hand threw my cropped black hair. "So ready for that check up now?"

---

After my session was over with Carlisle. My favorite person in the whole world (note the sarcasm) aka Victoria met me outside the door so she could walk me to the cafeteria.

We walked in silence which I was thankful for. Something about her sickly sweet voice makes a person want to commit suicide. And in my opinion maybe its not such a good idea she works here.

I mean…hello…we are in an asylum right now, where some people are here because they attempted suicide. Not a good combination if you ask me.

"Enjoy your gourmet meal, Mary." Victoria said once we reached the cafeteria.

"Bite me, bitch." I said quietly, but I knew she heard me.

"Watch it, pixie." With a scowl she finally left my presence, taking her highly perfume scent with her.

_What a comeback, making fun of my size. Not like I haven't heard that before._

_I'm not short, I'm fun sized._

Walking into the cafeteria, the smell of freshly cooked food surrounded me.

Lesson I learned here. Just because it smells good, definitely does not mean it taste good.

I walked over to the line and grabbed a tray for myself. Looking down at the food, I tried to determine which one would less likely give me food poisoning.

"Get the pasta. I made it, today." Esme gave me a motherly smile while pointing at the pasta she was talking about.

Esme is Carlisle's wife. She comes here every other day to help cook some of the food which I am appreciative of. Her cooking is amazing, way better than the other cooks, Ms. Cope and Mr. Banner.

"Well than scoop me up some, please." I held out the plate so that she could place some food on it. I grabbed a bottle of water along with it. "Thank you Esme."

"No problem, dear."

I waved at her before exiting the line with my tray in hand. Looking around the cafeteria, I spotted a Bella sitting at our usual table with her boyfriend, Edward by her side.

I quickly made my way over to them and took my spot across from her. "Hey Bella."

Bella put down the banana she was eating and smiled at me. "Hey Alice."

"Hi, Edward." Edward looked up from his tray and gave me a sheepish smile. He never talked much, except to Bella.

Bella told me that his parents died in a brutal fire. It was so dramatizing to him, he closed himself off from people.

The surprising thing is the moment him and Bella met, he connected with her instantly. I haven't seen them apart from each other since.

They were soul mates, but I didn't feel jealous, because my special someone was near.

I've see him in my dreams. Tall, blonde, and brooding. The dreams have been more and more frequent, so I know that we will met very soon.

"Having another vision Alice." Bella teased pushing back a strand of her long brown hair. I could see her hand shaking slightly as she did so.

Bella had a serious drug addiction. By serious I mean she took everything: pills, ecstasy, cocaine, heroin, acid, etc.

One night she took to much. Bella told me she woke up in the hospital with wires and needles everywhere. Her father found her on the bathroom floor convulsing, she almost went into a coma.

Bella was sent here the day after she was released from the hospital.

"No, just thinking." I forked some of my pasta and took a bite. I almost moan out at the taste. It was absolutely delicious.

"Guess what? Edward has a new roommate." Bella said taking a bite of her apple after she finished her banana. Bella likes to eat fruit, she says it helped her when she was going through withdrawal.

"Really?" I looked at Edward. "Where is he?" Edward pushed back some off his bronze hair away from his face before speaking.

"He has a session…" He looked at Bella for help.

Bella gave him a chaste kiss and took one of his hands in hers. "Jasper has a session with Carlisle, but he should be here soon."

"Jasper that's his name?" For some reason the mention of his name made my heart stutter.

"Mhm. Jasper Whitlock."

"He's Rosalie's half-brother." Edward spoke up in a hush voice. He looked up at me with his jade eyes before quickly looking back down.

Even though we are friends Edward is still hesitant. I'm not offended we all have problems.

Bella Swan has an addiction, Edward Masen is distant, Emmett McCarty was abused, Rosalie Hale was raped, and I have visions. None of us are crazy, we just had rough lives.

"Why is he here?" I didn't want to seem noisy, but something about this person made me want to know everything about him.

"I don't know much, but ya' know how Rosalie was raped by Royce?" I nodded at Bella. "Well Jasper went on a rampage and beat the hell out of that prick. He almost killed him."

"Wow he did that all for Rosalie? How sweet…" I was in awe that he would care about his sister so much that he would do that for her.

"Speaking of Rosalie, here she comes." I followed Bella's gaze toward the doors where Rosalie and Emmett were standing along with another male at the front. Rose flipped her blonde hair over one shoulder and leaned into Emmett while she talked to her brother.

Emmett ran a hand through his short dark hair and gestured toward the lunch line. I watched intently as they got there food and made their way over to us.

One word to describe Jasper was…perfect.

His blonde hair was sun kissed and fell over his eyes in a sexy way. His eyes were slightly hidden by his gorgeous hair, but I could see them very clearly.

They were a startling grey, but not just a dull lifeless grey. No, they reminded me of the sky just before a storm.

I wanted to brush back his hair, so I could unleash the full force of his eyes.

"Hmm." Bella cleared her throat to get my attention. "Alice are you okay?" Her brown eyes were sincere. "You look like you just had an epiphany."

"Huh?" Great, now I'm not even coherent anymore.

Bella opened her mouth to say more, but Rosalie cut in. "Bella, Alice, this is my brother Jasper. Edward, you two already met."

Emmett and Rosalie took a seat at the table, leaving a chair unoccupied right next to me.

Right. Next. To Me.

Jasper took his seat causing his intoxicating smell to wash over me. It was bittersweet and I loved it.

Edward surprised me by waving at him. He must be okay if Edward likes him.

"Hi Jasper." Bella greeted with a timid smile, she blushed a light pink. Bella was shy too, just not as much as Edward. "I'm Bella, Edward's girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you Bella. I've heard a lot about you from Edward." _You have? _Jasper then turned to me with his stormy eyes boring into my blue ones. "You must be Alice?"

"Yeah…" I said in a whisper. I was breathless from his voice. It had a twang to it, I loved that too. I held out my hand. "…I'm Alice. Nice to meet you."

He looked down at my hand amused before taking it within his own, bringing it up to his kissable lips. When his lips made contact with my skin, everything snapped into place.

My dreams are him, he is my dream. My soul mate.

"I've been waiting for you." Everyone's eyebrows raised in question, everyone's but Jaspers'.

He chuckled against my hand…his cool breath gave me goose bumps. "Sorry I kept you waiting, darlin'."

"What the hell took you so long?" I smirked wickedly, my hand still engulfed in his.

"Traffic?"

I realized being emotionally wrecked and stuck in this asylum isn't such a bad thing…with Jasper Whitlock at my side.

* * *

**A/N I just had this idea of doing something that included Alice and an asylum so I came up with this.**

**I hope you liked. Please review and tell me if you like it :)**


	2. I am continuing this story

**I am continuing this story, because I absolutely love it.**

**I hope to have the next chapter out soon, maybe tomorrow or something like that.**

**So put this story on story alert, so you can get the next update.**

**You can comment on this authors note if you feel like it.  
**

**-augustine4**


	3. I Like Black

**A/N On Bottom.

* * *

**

**Quote**: _"What is the most innocent place in any country? Is it not the insane asylum? These people drift through life truly innocent, unable to see into themselves at all." -Arthur Miller

* * *

_

**Chapter 2: I Like Black

* * *

**

**APOV**

Jasper smiled at me wickedly, giving my hand one more kiss before placing it gently at my side. I could feel the heat of his own hand next to mind, sending my heart into a frenzy.

"Okay...that was weird." Emmett had his brows furrowed with confusion.

"Inside joke, Em. Inside joke." I gave Jasper a innocent smile earning me a sly wink in return.

Delicious.

"Inside joke? You've only known each other for 5 minutes." With a shake of his head, Emmett looked down at his food. "Whatever, all of this thinking is making me hungry. Esme cooked pasta, no way am I letting it get cold."

Rosalie rubbed Emmett's back as she watched her boyfriend scarf down his food. They really were a match.

Before Rosalie met, Emmett, she wouldn't allow any male within a 10-foot radius near her, due horrible tragedy of being raped. It made it tough for her to trust anybody.

I wouldn't know how to handle it, if I was in her situation. But we all have our turmoil's, each different, yet the same.

"Are you done eating Edward?" I heard Bella say calmly to Edward.

Edward just nodded, placing all of his trash of the empty tray. Bella did the same and stood up with tray in hand. "Alice, I'll see you back in the room later?"

"Yeah. I have some things to do." I glanced at Jasper from the corner of my eye, finding him staring at me to.

"I'm sure you do." Bella murmured with a knowing smile.

Edward stood up with his tray and they walked away. You could see from a distance how Edward leaned to Bella for support.

It seems ironic for Bella to be smaller and younger than Edward, but she seems to carry them both everywhere they go.

But that is just the way they are. Edward needs Bella, Bella needs Edward. I don't know which one needs the other one most.

"So Alice..." The angel drawled. I could never get tired of hearing that voice, that accent.

"Yes Jasper?" I knew what he was going to say. I saw it already, but I decided to play along.

"I was wondering, after this delicious meal..." Jasper said sarcastically pointing to what I think was pizza. I needed to show him the ropes in food selection here, what and what not to eat. "You would accompany in a tour of this lovely place."

Gosh, I love his sarcasm. Its so sexy.

"I would _love _to." I made sure to say 'love' in a seductive purr, or at least I hope it came out that way.

Jasper's stormy eyes darkened turning them into a deep grey color, like a hurricane. The look he was giving me, made me weak in the knees. Thank goodness, I'm sitting down or else I was sure I'd fall over.

"Fantastic." Was all he said, before resuming to eat his sorry excuse of a meal.

Over his shoulder I could see Rosalie giving me a secret 'thumbs up'. I returned it eagerly and turned back to my food, stuffing huge scoops of pasta in my mouth. I wanted to eat as quickly as I could, so Jasper and I could be alone.

I got shivers just thinking about it.

--

"This is the library." I pointed to a set of doors on my right. "You could usually find Bella and Edward in there."

"Don't you mean, Bella and/or Edward?"

"No! Edward doesn't go anywhere without Bella except for at night when we have to go to sleep, but I...um." I motioned for him to lean down closer. He did so, giving me a whiff of the deliciousness that was Jasper. "...I think that Bella sneaks out to go see Edward and vise versa." I giggled a little.

"So should I be expecting any late night visitors?" His eyes turned smoldering and it made me think if he was talking about some thing else entirely...some thing not PG-13.

"Mmm..." All I did was hum and resumed skipping down the halls, knowing he would follow.

"Okay this is the pregnancy ward." I said once we stopped in front of it. "One of my friends Angela is pregnant here. She's about 4 months along."

"What happens to the babies after they're born?" His expression darkened and I wondered what he was thinking about.

"Depends on the parents situation. With Angela, her father and mother are going to take the baby in until she can get out of here."

I didn't like discussing this, it always frightened me because I had a dream once involving this ward that I don't want to relieve ever.

Before Jasper could ask any more questions, I hooked arms with him and pulled him along the rest of the tour.

"I've noticed something." Jasper said looking around. My eyes glazed over for a quick second and my mind wandered.

"Where are the guards?" I asked for him, seeing what he was going to ask already.

"Yeah." Jasper's lips quirked up on one side. "How did you know?"

"I can see the future." I winked playfully. He chuckled, shaking his head thinking I was joking. "To answer your first question, we have some free time after lunch. Its not much, but it give a chance for people, mainly couples, to be alone."

"Couples you say?" I nodded, biting my lip. "Are you implying something, darlin'?" He motioned between the two of us.

I gasped, feigning hurt. "I would never, I'm a lady."

"Well then, Lady Alice, would ya' like to accompanying me outside for some fresh air." He looked down at me waiting for my reply.

I dropped his arm and with grace, I jumped onto his back spontaneously. "Lead the way, cowboy."

--

"Would you like to play a game Jasper?" I asked once we were settled outside, sitting on a bench in the courtyard.

"Sure darlin'. What game?" He leaned forward, placing his arms on the wooden table while looking into my eyes.

"20 questions?" I would overlook my visions, so the game wouldn't be ruined.

"Sounds fine, you first."

"Okay...um...full name?" I leaned forward, mirroring his position.

"Just Jasper Whitlock, sometimes Jasper Hale depending on my mom or my dad. No middle name."

Unique, no middle name.

"Okay, Alice. Full name?" Jasper moistened his lips momentarily distracting me.

"Mary Alice Brandon, please do not call me Mary."

"Alice it is then, although..." Jasper leaned even closer and I could smell his yummy scent. I wanted to bathe in it. "I _love _Mary too."

Pleasant shivers ran down my spine. I hated people saying my first name, but when he said it, it sounded just...

_Passionately delicious?_

Yes.

"Next question. Favorite color?"

"Mhm..." I mused. "I'd have to say...black."

Jasper raised a blonde eyebrow. "Interesting, why black?"

_Because darkness is black. Death is black. Depthless pits are black. This asylum is black. My soul is black. _Of course I didn't want to seem depressing, so I just shrugged and said. "I don't know. I just like black."

Jasper looked suspicious, but just shrugged it off. "Your turn, Alice."

"Okay...why are you here?" Was that blunt? Yes. Did I care? No.

"Went straight to it, didn't you?" I just nodded giving him an innocent look. "Well I won't tell you everything right now, but I'll just say someone messed with my family and I didn't like it." Jasper's usually calm demeanor seemed darker now.

I didn't like it, it reminded me of a bad time in my life.

As if he sensed my discomfort, he shook his head and gave me a charming smile.

That's the Jasper, I like.

"So Alice, what is a pretty little peach like you doin' in a place like this?" Mmm...an eye for an eye, I see.

I asked him why he was here, he asked me the same.

"I already told you Jasper..." I got up from the table and went to stand behind him. I leaned down until my mouth was right near his ear. My lips brushed his skin as I opened my mouth to speak. "...I can see the future."

With that, I bounced off, leaving our little game unfinished.

* * *

**A/N So, yes. I'm continuing this story. Oh and quick note some foreshadowing, like the chapter title.**

**This chap. was fun to right and I hope it was fun to read.**

**Chapter's Question: Pick your poison, love or riches?**


	4. I Like The Outside

**A/N On bottom.**

**

* * *

**

**Quote: **_"Insane people are always sure that they are fine. It is only the sane people who are willing to admit that they are crazy." -Nora Ephron_

**Chapter 3: I Like The Outside**

**

* * *

**

**APOV**

After I left Jasper outside, I made my way back to my room so that I could have a nap before class.

When I stepped through the door, I found something that made my jaw drop. I mean, I've seen Bella give Edward a peck on the cheek or on the forehead, just little acts of affection, but nothing like this.

Edward had Bella pinned to her bed, by the weight of his body. All I could hear was heavy breathing, the smacking of lips against lips, and other sexual sounds I do not care to repeat. Fortunately they both were fully dressed.

No Eddie and Belly parts visual, thank goodness.

"Uhm." I cleared my throat causing them to jump apart from each other. Lamely I just raised my hand in a small wave. "Hi."

"O my gosh!" Bella stumbled off of the bed while fumbling with her wrinkled clothes. Her brown hair was in tangles, probably from Edward's hands, and her lips were swollen and wet-looking.

Behind her, Edward was sitting on the bed looking sheepish. I could see from here that his usually pale face darkened to a deep red.

He was blushing.

"I'm so sorry, Alice. I had no idea you would be back so soon or I would have never..." She trailed off, waving between the two of them.

"Its fine. I was just going to take a nap before class started." I walked over to my side of the room and plopped down on the bed. "You can continue if you want." I giggled at the look on their faces. "I'll just be...you know...sleeping." I let out a yawn and snuggled deeper into my pillow.

"Um, no that's okay." Bella ran a hand through her wild hair. "We'll be in the library. See you later, Alice."

"Wait, your not going to class?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No." Was all she said, holding a hand out to Edward.

Edward got off of the bed and took the hand Bella had outstretched. They walked hand-in-hand out of the room, closing the door softly behind them.

I let out one more amused giggled before I felt my eyelids start to droop.

--

_Everything was hazy, my mind felt distant._

_I was laying on something firm. Feeling around with my hands, I realized it was a bed. One of the beds in a dorm room here at the asylum._

_Where am I?_

_My question was soon answered as I felt little kisses being placed along my stomach. Large warm hands pushed my shirt up further as the kisses went higher up my body._

_"Alice, you're so delicious darlin'." I know that accent. Jasper._

_Looking down I confirmed it. Jasper was hovering over half of my body, lightly caressing the flesh of my abdomen, mouth firmly planted to my skin._

_It was heaven._

_"Jasper." I moaned his name when he gently nipped at my skin._

_"Mmm." He hummed creating, pleasurable vibrations on my body. I've never felt something like this before._

_His hands traveled up, lifting my shirt even further. Tugging me up into a sitting position, he yank off my shirt, leaving me in the simple white tank, I had on underneath._

_"Gorgeous." Jasper murmured, staring intently at my chest. I wondered if he could see the pounding of my heart._

_"You or me?" I asked playfully, though my voice was deeper, huskier than I've ever heard before._

_"You, darlin'. Always, you." Leaning forward, with our lips touching, he ran his velvet tongue over my full top lip._

_Oh, I wanted to bite it._

_A surge of confidence burst through me. "You know what I just saw." I said against his lips._

_"What, Ali-Cat." He brushed his mouth over mine, softly._

_"You kissing me."_

_Jasper lifted an eyebrow, giving me a seductive smile. "We'll darlin', your vision, my command." With that he crashed his luscious lips onto mine. Taking my bottom lip into his mouth, he gently sucked on it making me purr in delight._

_Our kiss started out slow and sensual, before turning fiery and passionate. Our mouths were pressed tightly together as well as our bodies, tongues moving in sync, teasing and loving each other through our lips._

_Running my hands through his soft hair, I wanted nothing more than for this to last forever, but unfortunately..._

I woke up.

"Ugh!" I screamed out frustrated, thoroughly unsatisfied.

I couldn't tell if that amazing moment, was a regular dream or a vision. Truthfully, I was hoping for the latter.

I looked to the clock on the left, seeing that it was almost time for classes to start. Hopping off of the bed, I walk over to the closet that I shared with Bella. I pulled out the standard clothing, a grey long sleeved shirt paired with some black sweatpants.

The clothing here wore me out. Every other week we get a change in wardrobe, last week it was a green long sleeved shirt and grey sweatpants. At least we have some color here, emphasize on the some.

I changed my clothes fast, after just 'seeing' that Victoria should be here any second to take me to class.

Luckily, I only have to be in her presence for when she escorts me to class, sessions with Dr. Cullen, and sometimes to the cafeteria.

After placing my old clothes in the hamper, I ran a hand through my cropped black hair since I didn't have time to dash to the shared girls' bathroom.

"Knock knock." The red-headed banshee walked into the room, looking utterly bored.

Well if she didn't want to be here, trust me she can leave and go play in the middle of the road or something.

"Your education awaits Mary." She held the door open so I could walk through.

"Your death awaits, Vicky." Okay, I really didn't have a vision of her dying, but I wanted to freak her out a little.

She paled. Gotcha, bitch. "Shut up, witch."

Idiot still thinks I'm a witch, no matter how many times I tell her I'm not. Most people here at the asylum, like to stay away from me because they think I'm dark and wicked.

I can see the future, that doesn't mean I'm going to curse you to the darkest pit of hell.

I didn't respond to Victoria. Why waste my breath?

After escorting me to the school wing, Victoria left quickly probably to report my little taunting earlier.

Its not my fault, she started it. Always does.

I stepped into the over chilled classroom. Seriously, are they trying to freeze us to death. Half of us are already insane, why make us suffer hypothermia?

I stepped into the classroom, seeing that only a few kids were here. Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory, (the dumb kleptomaniacs and pathological liars), Mike Newton (lap dog and manic), Eric Yorkie (I actually have no idea what his deal is, but with that twitch in his eye it couldn't be good), and a mystery boy sitting in the corner with his head down.

Mmm. I've never seen him before. Whatever, I'm sure I'll know soon. I always do.

Walking to the back of the room, I took my seat and stared out of the window next to me. It had bars on it, keeping people in and isolated.

That's why I liked spending most of my time in the courtyard. Even though its surrounded by tall walls with barb wire at the top, I enjoy feeling like I have some connection with the outside world.

It makes me retain what humanity, I have left.

The chair next to me scrapped across the floor as some one sat down. I knew who it was already and I didn't even need a vision.

It was the bittersweet scent and tingly feeling in my body that alerted me of the person.

Jasper.

"It wasn't very nice to leave me outside by myself." He whispered in my ear, making my girly parts tingle.

"Who said I was nice?" I bit my lip, in hopes to conceal my smile. I probably failed in doing so.

I turned from the window to look at him. Staring intently at his face, I realized there were multiple scars almost all over him. Though they were faint, you could still see them. I wondered if they covered other places too.

His scars weren't normal either, some took the shape of a 'C', like a crescent moon. They didn't look revolting to me, they were unique and in a way...beautiful.

Just as I was about to open my mouth to question him on the scars. The teacher, Ms. Gianna Norman, walked in looking flustered from just having a run in with another teacher, Mr. Felix Volturi.

Gazing away from Jasper, I realized the whole class was here. I must of missed there entrance from being focused on Jasper.

Speaking of Jasper, he was looking at me with a curious expression on his face. I mouthed 'what?', but he just gave me a smile before turning to face the front.

I will learn more about Jasper Whitlock. To see the man under the scars and aloof exterior.

If its the last thing I do.

* * *

**A/N Typed this up quickly. I know another update, shocking.**

**Okay, so how did you like the mini intimate moment between these two?**

**More AXJ, yet to come. Leave a review and tell me what you thought :)**

**Chapter Question: Favorite television show?**


	5. I Like Fashion

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing and answering the chapter question. Some people like House, some like Doctor who, etc. I like 'That 70's show', 'Project Runway' (don't judge), 'Drop Dead Diva' (again don't judge), 'Eureka', and etc.**

* * *

**Quote: **_"Sometimes it's to your advantage for people to think you're crazy" -Thelonious Monk_

**Chapter 4: I Like Fashion**

* * *

**APOV**

Class was uninteresting.

All I did was stare at Jasper and carelessly flipped through visions. I don't do that often, but if I'm going to learn more about the brooding Mr. Whitlock, I need to. But yet I was slightly unsuccessful because I got nothing. Nada. Ziltch. Goose egg. You get it.

"Oops." I bypassed a falling book as I wandered through the isles in the library. I 'saw' the book hit me and leave me a pretty nasty scar on my eyebrow.

I quickly picked up the book from the floor, not even bothering to look at the title, and sat down at a table to read it.

I opened the book and started to read.

_Oh the Places You'll Go_

_By Dr. Seuss_

The pages were interesting. Seems like a good book for a graduate, not for a person like me. I don't get to choose where I go, I'm stuck here until they let me leave.

Protecting people from the likes of us.

With a sigh, I shut the book, leaning back into the wooden chair I looked around. The library was almost vacant.

Not many patients came here. They usually hung out in the courtyard or with friends in the common rooms.

"Alice!" I turned my head to the voice seeing Angela wobble in with Bree right behind her.

"Hey Bree, Angela." Angela was 5 months pregnant, she sleeps in the maternity ward. She's daughter to a reverend, so you could imagine how is was when her family found out she was a cutter.

Angela has had a lot of compressed feelings from when her ex-boyfriend and father to the baby, Ben, died in a car accident.

Things are going to work out for her though, I've 'seen' her having a healthy baby boy and moving along with her new boyfriend Eric, yes the Eric with a twitch. He's a nice guy under the twitchy exterior, but he still freaks me out.

"How have you been Ang?" I asked as they sat down at the table.

"You tell me, psychic." She teased, rubbing her hands softly over her swollen stomach.

Bree took the seat next to me and reached for the book I was reading. A small smile came over her face at the title.

"Dr. Seuss! My parents would read this to me on my birthday." Her voice cracked a little on 'parents'. Bree's parents died when she was 12 and since she had no immediate family to take her in, she went from foster home to foster home.

She ran-away a numerous amount of times, ending up on the streets before ending up here.

Angela glanced at me giving me a sad smile. She knew how it effected Bree when her parents got brought up.

"That's great Bree. It must have been nice." Angela said softly.

"It was." Bree sighed as if in a memory before putting the book back on the table and leaving without a word.

"Anniversary of her parents death." Angela explained to me when I looked at her in question. "She probably went to Dr. Cullen's office."

I nodded in understanding.

"Is she going to be okay Alice?" I knew what she was asking. In the future was Bree going to be okay.

"All I'll say is things are going to get worse before they get better." Little did I know how true that little statement was.

--

"Finally some new clothes!" Bella and I just arrived at our room to see a new box of clothes waiting for us.

"Purple, how pretty?" I admired the deep purple shirt as it was the only color I've seen in a week.

"Its just a shirt Alice." Bella said, plopping down on her bed.

"Watch your tongue. You don't know how much this means to me." And she didn't. Before I came here, fashion was my life. I wanted to become a personal stylist to the stars.

I wanted to see my designs and works in magazines, on the TV, and just…everywhere.

"I'm going to put it on right now." I stripped off the dull grey shirt I was wearing and exchanged it for the purple t-shirt.

It was big on me, but that's normal because I'm no taller than 5'1.

As I said before, I'm not small just fun-sized.

"Hey Alice?" I hummed in response. "Have you spoken to the new kid yet?"

I shook my head. "I've seen him once, but I was to busy looking at Jasper to do anything."

"Him seems…different." Bella's tone changed to something unreadable.

"Different as in dangerous?" I asked her seriously, needing to know if I'm going to have to spy on him with my vision, just to make sure no harm happens to anyone. We had an incident like that before with a patient here.

Let's just say it wasn't pretty.

"No…I don't know…just be careful. I know how you like to interrogate newbies and I don't want you getting hurt…" She shivered probably remembering the incident awhile ago.

"I will." And I would be careful. I always am.

"Great." Bella let out a relieved sigh before giving me a nervous smile. "Let's go get some fruits, I feel fidgety."

I nodded quickly and got up from the bed following her out of the room.

--

After Bella got some fruits in her system, she said she was going back to the room for a nap.

I stayed in the cafeteria, sitting at the table alone when Rosalie came over to me. Her long blonde hair was in a ponytail and she was wearing the new t-shirt. I could see faint pink lines of her healed scars.

They almost reminded me of Jasper's.

"Hey Alice." She greeted sitting down. "I see you got the new shirts."

"Yes I did. Thank God."

Rose laughed lightly, rubbing her arms in a comforting manner. Rosalie's had it tough.

She's been neglected, betrayed, and the worst of it all…raped. I didn't know all of her story, but I knew that it wasn't a walk in the park.

"I wanted to thank you for being kind to Jasper." She blurted out. "I was hoping he wouldn't end up here like me, but I'm glad you are pleasant to him."

"What do you mean 'hoping he wouldn't end up here like me'?"

She shook her head, sadly. "I can't tell you, sorry."

"That's fine and its no problem…I like Jasper." I said simply. I spaced off 'seeing' Rosalie's guard, Laurent, coming to take her to psychical therapy. Even though its been awhile since her raping, Rosalie still has problems with her body.

"Laurent is waiting for you." I pointed to Laurent who just now came into the cafeteria, looking around.

Rosalie looked over to where I was pointing and nodded. "Thanks, Alice. I'll see ya around." I nodded as she got up walked away.

I sat for a few moments, drawing meaningless patterns on the wood before deciding to get up and look for Jasper.

--

I found myself wandering around the third floor common room, where Jasper's and Edward's room was. I had a feeling he would be here.

I haven't seen him since our class, earlier this morning and I felt anxious to talk to him.

I gazed around the room filled with couches, tables, and an old television that only got 2 channels.

The room was semi-crowded so it must have been around noon since that is the time where it usually is like this.

I finally spotted Bella and Edward sitting on a couch in the corner. Bella had Edward's head laying on her lap as she softly stroked his bronze mane.

"Hey guys." I said once I reached them. Bella said 'hi' back while Edward just flushed a light pink. I'm guessing he was still embarrassed about me catching them sucking face on Bella's bed.

"Have either of you seen Jasper?" I asked trying not to seem eager.

Bella shook her head, but Edward nodded and softly said. "I saw him over by the TV." He said it so lowly that I almost didn't hear him.

"Thanks." I said goodbye to them and across the room toward the television.

There he was, perched on the couch sitting around some other males. I took in how his shaggy blonde hair swayed as he threw his head back in amusement. His laugh was glorious…so manly just like his voice.

Just as I got within two feet of him, a dark haired girl plopped herself down onto his lap.

Oh. Hell. No.

* * *

**A/N Any idea who the new kid is? Have any idea who the girl is all on Jasper's lap? Well if you don't know I'll tell you…in the next chapter…well just who the girl is, you'll find out who the new kid is later.**

**I would like to hear your thoughts, so review.**

**Chapter Question: Which Volturi twin do you like best? Alec or Jane?**


	6. I Know

**A/N Most people like Alec better than Jane. I like Alec's power, but Jane is more interesting than her brother.**

**Oh if you didn't guess it by now the quotes are about being crazy and/or asylums.**

* * *

**Quote: **_If you want to increase your insanity, avoid the asylum -Amy Cameron Farmer_

**Chapter 5: I Know**

* * *

**APOV**

Maria Lucas aka the girl who is now wrapping her arms around Jasper's neck and throwing her head back in laughter.

Maria is not ugly by far with her long dark hair, big dark eyes, tan skin, curves, and a Spanish accent, but she is the crazy bitch I know here.

The rumor is she went on a rampage, joined a gang, and killed her family.

See…crazy.

I want her off of my Jazzy. He's mine, not hers…she just doesn't know it yet.

Rolling my shoulders and putting on a cheery smile, I walked over to them confidently. I didn't need to look into the future to see how this was going to play out…I knew how it was going to play out.

"Jasper!" I said in a jovial tone.

He looked to me, his expression turned to one of relief and his storm eyes twinkled.

Hmmm…interesting. It seems someone's glad to see me.

Maria brought Jasper's face closer to hers and squirmed a little on his lap. Jasper just looked uncomfortable.

"Jasper, you know Mary?" Her tongue rolled the r's in our names, trying to be seductive.

"Yes, I know _Alice_." Jasper emphasized my name. That's my man.

"How charming." Her tone told us otherwise.

"So Jasper you know Lizzie Borden?" I smirked, knowing she hates being called that. An eye for a eye, skank.

Jasper bit his lip, holding in a laugh. I could tell by the red tint of his skin that it wasn't working well.

Maria just smiled, her face ticking slightly. I knew I struck a nerve.

"Uh…Lizz--I mean Maria, I think there's a hatchet calling your name. See ya." I waved my hand off effectively shooing her away.

Jasper lost it, balling over in a laugh almost throwing Maria off of his lap. Maria stood up with a huff and practically running out of the room with embarrassment.

I smiled in triumph, walking over and talking my rightful place on Jasper's lap.

"That was absolutely hilarious, Alice." His chuckled died down as he wrapped his arms around my tiny waist.

"She's crazy." I said simply, leaning into his embrace. "And she was all over you."

"Hmmm…were you, jealous?" Jasper asked smirking.

"Yes."

His eyes widened not expecting me to be that blunt, but he recovered quickly…his eyes still showing amusement. "Well thank you anyway, she was making me very uncomfortable."

"It was my pleasure." I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. His steel eyes dropped down to my lips as he unconsciously licked his own. "So…"

"So…" He mimicked, tightening his arms around me.

"How about we finish that tour?" I asked, leaning even closer. I could smell his breath and I loved it. The scent was mouthwatering and cool, I wanted to bathe in it just so that I could take him where ever I was.

Jasper sat up with me still in his arms and some how maneuvered me so that I was on his back again.

"Point out the way, Ali-Cat." He drawled, waiting for my direction.

I leaned forward and kissed his cheek. He has some stubble that tickled me which made me giggle against his skin.

I motioned for him to exit the common room and he did so eagerly.

I'm really starting to like tours.

--

"Since you got away from me last time, I'm going to keep you right here." He settled me between his legs as we sat in the corner of the library. Hidden by rows of shelves.

_Fine by me. _I thought as he brought me closer to him, with his arms.

"Now when you left me outside, you said something that peaked my interest." Jasper started off.

"Your interest?" I smirked internally as a vision passed through my head.

"Mhmm…" Jasper leaned forward, placing his mouth right under my ear. His cool breath had me shivering in delight.

"Do tell." I was relieved that my voice was nonchalant, definitely how I'm not feeling right now.

"You said you were a psychic." His lips brushed against my skin as he spoke. "Is that true, Ali-Cat?"

I nodded for he rendered me speechless.

"If you can see the future…" His tongue darted out and lightly licked the skin of my neck. "What am I about to do to you?" My mind swirled, different images passed through my head of what he wanted to do to me.

"Kiss me." With that he turned me around to straddle him before taking my face in his hands.

Jasper stared into my eyes almost as if he was trying to read my thoughts and emotions danced all around us.

I couldn't look away from him. His eyes, normally a light grey, were now dark and deep; filled with secrets I wanted to know.

"Jasper…" I whispered as he leaned forward, placing the lightest of kisses on my lips. I wanted to pulled him closer and mold our lips together. I wanted to lock my arms around his waist and never let go.

Jasper pulled back and released my face, dropping his hands to my hips. We were silent for a moment as my heart rate returned to normal.

I could tell that Jasper wanted to know so many things, he just didn't know how to formulate them into a question.

I made a move to get off of his lap, but Jasper tightened his hands on my hips and kept me where I was.

"Your psychic." Jasper repeated his eyes turning to liquid metal.

"Your correct."

"So that's why you're here? They think you're insane because you can see the future?" His voice was strained and he seemed to be frustrated.

"You believe me?" I asked looking into his eyes. I mean I knew he would believe me…his Jasper…my Jasper.

"Of course. I haven't known you for long, but I know you wouldn't lie about this. It's just…" He pointed to the center of his chest. "…in here, you know?"

I nodded with a bright smile. "Oh I know."

"You don't belong here Alice." He stated, going back on topic.

I just shrugged not knowing how to respond to that. My action seemed to make him angry.

"You don't." He said firmly, almost glaring at me.

_Tell him. Tell him why, Alice._

I opened my mouth, preparing to start from the beginning. "It was December 12 and I just came home from school…"

* * *

**A/N Oohh…who's excited to hear Alice's story? I know I am.**

**Okay most people guessed that is was Maria sitting on Jasper's lap…so give yourself a pat on the back.**

**I really don't have anything else to say…so…yeah.**

**Chapter Question: Pick one…cookies or cupcakes.**


	7. I Need Help

**Authors Note**

**So sorry I haven't updated in awhile, but I've been having troubles with the next chapter and I need your help.**

**In your opinion how would you like the next chapter to be planned out. What I mean is how would you like Alice to tell her story.**

_There are three options:_

_1. Alice tells Jasper her story, no flashbacks._

_2. Alice tells Jasper her story with flashbacks_

_3. Alice 'shows' Jasper her story using her gift. You'll see what I mean if you pick this one._

**So please reply and tell me which one will be best. I really want to get the next chapter out soon, so please help me.**

**Also check out my new one-shot called The Pain is Agony ****for the Darkward 'In the Dark' Contest. Its intense and I plan on continuing it. And check out my short story ****In More Ways Than One****, its different from other stories.**

**Thank you for all your reviews and I appreciate everyone who answered the chapter question :)**


End file.
